Y Ddraig Goch
by Shindenmaru
Summary: A story in which the eponymous Familiar of Zero is indeed Hiraga Saito. It's just that this variation gave him a comrade in the form of one Hyoudou Issei, a person who attracts unbelievable and improbable events just by existing. Oh dear, Halkegenia will never be the same.
1. Summoning Under the Moonlit Courtyard

**Y Ddraig Goch**

Disclaimer: Familiar of Zero is property of the late Noboru Yamaguchi. High School DxD is property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

Chapter 1: Summoning under the Moonlit Courtyard

My name if Hyoudou Issei. I am a Second Year student in Kuoh Academy and my dream is to be a harem king. Up until a few months ago, I was just an average person that went about my days thinking about regular teenager things like girls and homework. That all changed due to my death and rebirth as a Devil.

From that point on, I went on increasingly strange and dangerous adventures to increase my ranking as a Devil to both better serve my master Rias Gremory and to attain my dream. Nowadays, I'm a tokusatsu hero, rich beyond my wildest dreams, a Mid-ranked Devil and Dragon, and a member of an anti-terrorist strike team that dealt with supernatural threats. The me of before would have undoubtedly be surprised if the me of now had told him exactly what was going to happen to him.

Anyways, my latest adventure started when I was in the Holy Land (Akihabara) trying to pick up the latest in series of eroge that involved big busts. At my side was Ophis, dressed in a very fashionable gothic Lolita dress like always. She, the Dragon who represents Infinity, was here due to hearing about the special foods that were served there. Otaku and cosplayers of all sorts were attracted to her like flies to honey, snapping away pictures with their cameras and phones like there was no tomorrow, commenting on how "moe" she was.

Ophis being in the form of a very cute girl with raven locks, milky white skin, and an almost unnatural beauty, was of course the definition of "moe". Still, I had to beat back certain bold people with rolled up magazines for attempting to snap panty shots of my daughter. Even though she's incredibly ancient, she's very innocent and naïve- thus I have to protect her virtue. "Back! Back I say!" Chasing off yet another pervert that had tried to catch a peek with a fierce scowl, I felt kinship for fathers everywhere. No wonder they were so overprotective if there were people like this out here!

"I, smell the Dimensional Gap." Ophis suddenly remarked, looking up from her doughnut with powdered sugar and crumbs still dotting her mouth. She then dashed off into the crowd like a bloodhound that had caught the scent of its target.

"Oy!" Alarmed that she had been attracted by something like that, I too chased after my errant daughter, pushing people out of the way and profusely apologizing to the crowd. The fact that Ophis sensed something like the Dimensional Gap might have meant she had been tracked down by those who wished to capture her for ill will like that crazy old man Rizevim.

At last I caught sight of her, staring at a guy with a laptop for some reason. Then, the guy was sucked into a portal reminiscent of a shimmering mirror! No one else reacted to it, so I supposed it was something that only supernatural entities could see.

It was at that moment that my daughter began to run towards the thing. "I, want to investigate." Then, she jumped towards it! Reacting instinctively, I launched myself forward with the power of a Devil and caught hold of her waist before being pulled into the emerald gateway. Flowing through the place, it did in fact remind me of Ophis and Great Red's home, though it was in the wrong color.

Then I felt myself in midair looking down upon the world. "Ophis, turn invisible!" I whispered to the Infinite who complied. After all, no one was supposed to know that Ophis was hanging out with us. Then, I crashed into the ground in the midst of a group of people dressed up as magicians. They had robes and staves and wands, as well as what looked eerily like school uniforms. Were we in some sort of H*rry P*tter-esque school?

In the distance, I could see the guy that got sucked in earlier being kissed by a strawberry blonde girl and then shouting out in pain while a rune etched itself on his hand, visible even to me due to the shining light it was emitting. It distracted me long enough for someone to end up behind my back, clearing his throat. "Excuse me, but who are you people and how did you get here?" Turning to regard the speaker, I was met with a bald professor wearing glasses. The students were also listening in on our conversation despite attempting to look like they weren't interested.

"We saw the guy get sucked in the portal and found that we could get sucked in too." I responded back, scratching his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Ah, so you come from the same place as Miss Louise's Familiar then. Since she has already claimed her familiar and her magic resulted in your appearance…" A troubled look appeared on the Professor's face as he pondered what to do now. "As a Noble, it is our duty to take care of the masses… Are you willing to work for room and board here?"

"…Humans can be Familiars?" I muttered before catching his look and words. The fact that he didn't say anything about sending us back meant that either he couldn't or it was beneath his notice to do too much for someone he just met. Thinking about it for a second, I nodded. After all, I had connections. Sooner or later, they were going to track me down anyways. That was what I thought until I looked up at the sky a bit more. "…Two moons."

Oh Hell, we're in a different dimension, which was proven possible due to my summoning of the Chichigami's servant during the fight with Evil God Loki. And here I am, in a new place with a completely different sky. Obviously, this meant a whole new game with rules I don't know yet. I was going to have to lay low and gather info to see if this was a devil safe workplace.

"Excellent. I'll tell the staff about you, Mr…" The bald man trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"Issei Hyoudou of Tokyo, Japan." I replied back with a slight bow, remembering that western places introduced themselves with surnames last.

"Excellent. I am Professor Colbert and your new workplace and home is the vaunted Tristain Academy of Magic." He gestured grandly, pointing to the castle in the distance. Then he got a look on his face that was that of someone who just remembered something. "Anyways, time to get back to class everyone." Professor Colbert stated in his teacher voice, prompting everyone to levitate towards the castle with him in the lead, except for the strawberry blonde girl and the slow looking countryman.

Cries of "You better WALK back, Zero!" and other calls like that could be heard from the peers. I felt a bit of empathy towards the tiny female magician, knowing full well how bad it was for one to be unable to fly in a standard manner. Even now, I couldn't fly using my Devil wings and had to rely on Scale Mail.

Then, the little girl dragged away her newfound Familiar after giving me only a perfunctory glance like one would give someone far beneath their notice. She had a serious attitude problem from what I could hear with my enhanced hearing, her tone full of superiority and such. Much as I wanted to reassure the guy who was suddenly thrust into the supernatural world, I did not want to end up on the girl's radar. I would have to wait until they separated.

With that in mind, I grabbed Ophis who had been silent and unseen during this entire exchange by the hand and began to make my way towards the grandiose castle and towers with her in tow after the other duo had disappeared from view inside. Thus began my brief foray as a servant in a school of magic.


	2. Duel in the Shady Garden

**Y Ddraig Goch**

Disclaimer: Familiar of Zero is property of the late Noboru Yamaguchi. High School DxD is property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

Chapter 2: Duel in the Shady Garden

It was the morning the day after my impromptu entrance into this new world and I was up a bit earlier than usual due to Ophis wanting breakfast. Since neither Rias nor Asia was here to do the cooking, it fell upon the father figure to provide for his ward who was keenly staring at me with unblinking eyes from her part of the bed. "I, am hungry." She said, a scant few inches away from me, her cute elfin face expressionlessly made up like always.

Sighing, I sat up and stretched. "Right, right. Let me prepare myself for the day and I'll see if I can get you anything to eat." They had given me a small room that was two tatami mats big, filled with just a small bed and a drawer for keepsakes. Since the room was so small and there was only one bed, the two of us were forced to sleep together. Already experienced with various females using my bed, just the one was easily managed, even on such a tiny mattress.

Having lived first in a house and then a manor funded by the Gremory clan, this… is a bit of a downgrade. Still, I had a roof over my head and free meals as long as I worked. This being my first day on the job, I had to make a good impression. Having been debriefed the night before by a few of the veteran servants on what to do, I've got to say I have a low opinion on the Tristainian nobility as a whole.

Most of the students here seem to be spoiled and thankless, not to mention wasteful. The adults were a bit better off but they still took the servants for granted and could easily abuse their power. Having grown up as a servant of the affectionate Rias Gremory who treats her Peerage like family, I felt that the master and servant relationship here was sorely lacking. Nobles that were full of hot air and commoners full of resentment. Even I could see this.

Having been warned of what set of the nobility (quite a laundry list that), I was then told of my job within the Tristain Academy of Magic. As it was, I had gotten the unenviable job of being a groundskeeper. I was expected of mowing the lawn, trimming the hedges, pulling weeds, and so on out under the sun. This job was made manageable due to the fact I was a bit superhuman and had stamina that no regular human could ever possess, but I felt like I was going to be bored doing this menial job. In this world, I became a dropout. ...Kaichou would blow a gasket if I told her about this.

Anyways, as I led Ophis towards the direction of the Dining Hall, I stopped when I heard the sound of laughter, followed by "So, it really is a human!" that was exclaimed by a female voice. Turning my head in the direction, I saw the girl with the nickname of Zero, my countryman who was now a familiar, and… Oppai.. Ripe, plentiful oppai that had luster and color due to a tan. They were practically spilling out of a tastefully undone blouse and they were the size of melons. "...Hee." Thank you Maous for at least sending me to a place with such wonderful oppai! And then, the group was staring at me while I mesmerized!

"Hey, you're Japanese like me!" The black haired guy exclaimed, his melancholic face lighting up as he took in my features. Yesterday he had been too overwhelmed to do anything but follow around the Zero and yell about his situation, so he didn't see me. "Did you get sucked in through the portal too?!"

"…Yeah, pretty much." I said and shrugged my shoulder helplessly, causing the redhead owner of the melons to snort and laugh uproariously once more. "Hyoudou Issei. I actually saw you get sucked in the portal. No one else in Akihabara seemed to notice though. Then I was pulled through myself."

"Hiraga Saito." The guy said with a smile that looked amazed. "Man, I thought I was going crazy. Hearing someone from Japan say that they saw the impossible seeming thing happen seemed to have allayed his worries that he was going crazy. I would have done the same thing had I not been thrown headlong into the supernatural world. "Hey, you wanna get together sometime and-" Then our moment got shattered by another outbreak of laughter.

"Well now, Louise! Not only did you summon a human as a Familiar, but you summoned another commoner too!" The tan girl mirthfully said, her oppai jiggling about enticingly. T-those things were incredibly powerful weapons!

"S-shut up, Kirche!" The now named Louise retorted vehemently back, scowling and turning a bright red in what seemed to be shame and anger. "You don't have to rub it in!" It was at this moment she noticed Ophis who had stepped out from behind my much bigger frame to stare at the scene. "…Who are you?" The others regarded my daughter too. It was pretty obvious given that all the students were in their mid to late teens and no commoner had clothes as fancy as her, not to mention her young seeming outward appearance.

"I, am Ophis. I, am Issei's daughter." She said, her tiny hand tugging on my sleeve as she put herself near me. The trio's reaction ranged from scandalized to shellshocked to inquisitive. "How are you her father?! You look nothing alike and her clothes are much too expensive to be commoner clothes! And you're too young!" Louise screeched, her shrill voice attacking my ears.

"She's adopted and back in my original reality I'm pretty well to do, you know." I said in a broad way, which calmed the girl down.

"Hmph, a merchant then." The blondie said with a sniff after she lost the redness in her cheeks, looking somewhat relieved for some reason. I wonder why that was. "In any case, me and my FAMILIAR-" This word was said through gritted teeth, like she didn't want to admit it, "are off to the dining hall. We've wasted enough time on absurd conversations as it is." With a sniff, the girl flounced off in an imperious manner, making Saito ruefully look back at me and mouthing an apology before he was forced to follow. After that Kirche regarded the two of us for a moment before she too left the building, her presumed Familiar following after her, a tiger sized lizard with a flame on its tail. I think the species was… Salamander?

Getting my thoughts back together after that particular conversation turned interrogation, I made my way through to the Dining Hall. It was easily found due to it being the tallest and centermost building. After coming through the entrance, I gaped a bit at the sheer opulence of the place before reminding myself I had seen better in the underworld. Three tables were lined up parallel to each other, each looking like it could easily host a hundred people. The years seemed to be divided by the different colored cloaks, brown for first, black for second, and purple for third. Teachers were eating together on an upper level where they could keep an eye on their students. All the tables were full of fancy things like gilded candleholders and fancy bowls of fruit.

In the distance I could see Louise and Saito. The latter was on the floor, looking like he was in tears and eating out of a bowl like a dog. "…" Tristain was really beginning to get on my nerves. Still, I had to stay put. If the others came through and I wasn't here, it might cause excess trouble for them. Thus, I had to suck it up and continue on.

Remembering that servants ate in a different part of the building and out of sight, I followed the directions given to me to head to the kitchen. There, I was given two bowls of stew and freshly baked bread by the head chef for me and Ophis after I explained the situation to the sympathetic man. Simple fare, but it was filling and delicious. I continuously dabbed at Ophis' mouth with a napkin due to her messy style of eating. "Ophis, make sure you finish everything, okay?"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a couple of maids look at the exchange with a weird look in their eyes before going off onto their jobs. Whispers and gestures were seen and heard from them as they glanced back at us with weird smiles every now and then. To be honest, it creeped me out a bit. It was the same type of look that Rossweisse had on her face when she saw a bargain sale.

After breakfast was finished, I headed off to do my job while the students went off to get some book. Ophis went with me, since she had nothing better to do and I didn't want to leave her alone. Who knows what kind of person would try to take advantage of her in this school full of self-entitled nobles. Armed with a pair of rusty yet functional hedge clippers, I began to snip at various outgrowths that stuck out of uniformity.

It was a job that was pretty easy for one such as me, though tedious and boring. A few hours into the morning, a window shattered due to an explosion that surprised me and woke me out of my drone-like state. Cries of the Zero could be heard shouted out even from this distance, which pretty much told me what happened.

Later on in the day, I headed back towards the dining hall for lunch time with Ophis for lunch after taking care of the greenery. That was when I experienced firsthand the selfishness of the local nobility. A pretty boy was seen looking very smug even as he wiped wine off of his head. Apparently I had missed Saito unintentional messing up the guy's plan to two-time a first year and his main girl as was heard from the servants. Kiba made a much better bishie than this guy. He never treated women like this and was generally much more helpful than this guy who looked like he was averse to hard work.

Then, the hall went silent as a duel was called by the foppish looking guy who's name was revealed to be Guiche and then accepted by Saito. As the two made their way out of the building, excited chatter sprang from the nobility while dread was seen on the faces of the commoners.

"He'll get killed…" and "Poor guy will be beaten to a pulp…" and other comments along those lines could be heard, a one hundred percent certainty that the underdog would lose. Given that Guiche was a mage, I supposed he would be using magic rather than mundane means to combat Saito.

The place of the duel was located in Vestri Court, which was my favorite place to work given it was shady due to being a garden that grew between the Earth and Fire towers to the west. Hence, even at midday it didn't receive much sunshine. Nice and shady, the coolness of this prime location was rather nice compared to the sunshine that bore down everywhere else.

When I came to the spot where the duel was to take place, the pretty boy was gesticulating grandly and lapping up the cheers. In comparison, Saito was a true underdog that no one deigned to acknowledge, standing alone in his corner. Then the two made their way to the center of the audience encircled ring and prepared for combat with pre-battle banter. Then, Saito boldly rushed forward in an attempt to deliver a haymaker.

"Go Saito! Hit that pretty boy right in the kisser!" I bellowed out, being the sole proponent of the Japanese boy. Nearby, nobles looked at me with disgust on their features, which I glibly ignored to continue shouting encouragement. Then, Guiche used magic like I had thought. His wand which was a rose of all things was waved, and a petal drifted off to the floor… where it sprouted into a gleaming statue? No… armor. It was feminine and was made out of bronze, as was advertised by the guy.

And then the ball-jointed golem smashed its fist into the poor guy's gut, driving all the air from his body and crumpling him. Given that Saito was a regular human and he got smashed with a bronze fist, it definitely had to have hurt. And then Louise burst from the mass of humanity to surprisingly try to put an end to duel and called Saito by his real name. Huh, I guess the girl had some good qualities to her after all. Maybe she was a hardcore tsundere?

The boy still wouldn't give up now. He too had pride. He lambasted the mages for being all superior just because they had magic. He stood up, and got back in the fight. For that, he had my respect. Judging from his movements, Saito had been in a few scuffles before since he at least knew a basic streetfighting stance. Still, that wasn't enough. A bronze fist crashed into his face, smashing him to the ground, leaving him with a bloody nose gushed like a fountain.

Over and over again my fellow Japanese citizen was pummeled, by the golem until a sickening snap was heard. His arm was broken. Yet he was still adamant about fighting. Was this what I looked like to the rest of the Peerage at first? He unsteadily stood up on his feet, face set in outright defiance despite the great amount of pain I could see clouding his eyes. …I've decided. Time to help out a friend.

As I made my way toward the hotblooded guy, two things happened. One was that I formed Boosted Gear underneath my gardening glove and coat that the school gave me to fend off branches and thorns. It was a tight fit, but no one saw the red gauntlet. The other was that Guiche formed a bronze sword and tossed it to Saito. "You commoners would need at the very least a weapon to actually stand up to a mage. If you want to continue, then take that up." The fop said in an aggravating tone, winding up his opponent even more.

[Partner, you are stepping in?] Ddraig rumbled in my mind, having watched silently until now. I felt that he was appraising Saito in the same way he did me.

"_No, this is his fight. I'm just evening out the battle field." _Ten seconds had passed since the exchange and Saito was having a hard time standing up after picking up the sword. Oddly for some reason, the rune on his hand began shining brightly as he did so. I supported myself under his armpit and hefted him to his feet. "Saito. You're definitely a man." I said with a smile, looking at his battered face with respect.

"…Heh. Thanks. Now let me go. I got a fight to finish." He responded with a mouth full of blood, the red liquid leaking out of the corner. His rune hand clutched the sword tightly and his smile became a grim line of determination. By this time, twenty seconds had passed.

"Sure thing. Now, show them the strength of a Japanese man!" With my gauntlet hand firmly on his shoulder , I cast a Gift on Saito while roaring out defiance and encouragement even as Boosted Gear made its announcement in my head. [Transfer!] It was the ability to cast Boost on others, and with the time I had gained, would surely help the guy with a Boost x2. With that, I let the guy go back into battle.

(Saito's POV)

It was strange how good I began feeling all of a sudden as soon as I picked up the sword. All the pain that had been inflicted upon me was still there, but it was in the background. My once heavy body was now light as a feather and I felt as though I could fly. The blade… it felt a part of me. I had never held a real sword before but yet it felt so strangely natural that it was surreal. A song had even started up in my head, the primal beat of great drums that thundered a song of battle. When Issei shouted encouragement at me… the feeling intensified by an entire magnitude. This haunting war song that was beating in my head suddenly turned into a full out orchestra that shook my soul with its terrible, beautiful sounds. Instruments familiar and exotic blared out a symphony that no mortal could possibly make. It was inhuman. Heavenly. This empowering music made me feel alive in a way I've never felt before. The runes on my hand turned from shining to outright blinding, making me unable to look at it.

Guiche's voice snapped me out of my contemplative state. "Firstly, let me congratulate you. I'm honestly quite impressed that a commoner would come this far against a mage." With that, he twirled the rose in his hand. It was tacky and vain. With a flourish, he sent the thing running at me for another go at "Beat the Commoner". This time… it was different.

The hard golem was split in twain like it was made out of butter, top and bottom halves flying off in opposite directions. Guiche gaped at my splitting his precious golem like a watermelon. Then, I rushed at him. The dirt and turf underneath my feet exploded after I exploded into my charge and the world became a tunnel with Guiche being at its end. I felt my mouth quirk itself into a savage grin.

The blondie panicked and hastily summoned six more of the same things that attempted to jump me from all directions. Following an instinct I put my sword into a certain position and then unleashed my strike, using the momentum to my advantage to bolster my technique. "WHIRLING BLADE!" Yeah, I couldn't help myself. Paying homage to one of the greatest video game characters of all time, I spun in a 360 degree arc to tear apart those tin cans into scrap.

Seeing as I still had a bit of airtime left and all six of the things were taken care of… Well, might as well get my fix while I still could. "TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!" Straightening out my left leg at a 90 degree angle while keeping my right leg straight down, I smashed my heel first into Guiche's face and then stomach before the impact of the second blow launched him clear across the lawn. He even made an explosive oof type of sound before he bounced to a stop roughly ten feet away. By the looks of it, he was pretty much knocked out. His eyes were even rolled back into his head, showing only the whites.

"Don't tell me you're actually unconscious." I said in homage that fit in with the current situation before I planted the sword in the ground. I saw Louise running towards me, Issei-san giving me a big smile and thumbs up, the flabbergasted look on all the nobles' faces. It felt good pulling that win off. And then my injuries caught up with me. All at once I felt gravity come back with a vengeance, becoming roughly five times heavier than before. My knees buckled, my legs collapsed under my own body weight, and then darkness descended on me as my consciousness disappeared into the void.

Q and A Corner:

Issei is a bit smarter and responsible than everyone gives him credit for, and in a serious situation he has no problem using his brain. Notable examples would be his Macguyvering against Raiser with holy items and against Cao Cao with an action figure and Samael's blood. That said, he's not above messing about and breaking the mood as he will surely do in the future of both canon and this fanfic.

Also for those of you who are curious, Y Ddraig Goch is Welsh for "The Red Dragon" and the national flag of Wales even. Anyways, until next time.


	3. Promotion

**Y Ddraig Goch**

Disclaimer: Familiar of Zero is property of the late Noboru Yamaguchi. High School DxD is property of Ichiei Ishibumi.

Chapter 3: Promotion Time

A few days has passed since the Saito's duel against Guiche the Playboy, and I have to say, the guy is unexpectedly mischievous after he recovered from his injuries. Then again, the guy had to do something to cope with his unenviable day job of being glorified pet/slave. So far I've seen facial doodling, panty sabotage, and embarrassing sleep talk. It does my heart proud to see such well executed guerilla warfare against the regime. My one and only true regret was that I was too far away to catch a glimpse during the fanservice episode due to my not being able to use Balance Breaker without scaring everyone.

Saito could even fake being punished by sneaking into the kitchens and getting a proper meal whenever he was banned from eating. Those times with the Tristainian commoners and him were rather fun, though I usually have to sneak out whenever Marteau breaks out the wine. I'm still underage and being caught drunk on the job would be bad, especially since this place had tons of resources for me to exploit.

Anyways, I've gotten used to the routine by now. Wake up, go to work, eat and merry make with the servants, and then secretly research around in the library. I felt I had to learn at least something during my stay here, and basic geography and history sounded good so that I could deal with the place when I had to venture outside the walls. Also, I've been secretly training deep in the forests at night.

Turns out there were plenty of things called orcs laying about if one ventured deep enough and it was a good chance to train my base state against these baby eaters. Whenever I encounter these things, I usually practice either hand to hand combat or basic Dragon Shot manipulations. Since I couldn't practice my power skills, I might as well polish up techniques, which were sorely lacking. If there weren't any orcs about, I usually just carried boulders and trees or do five thousand push-ups or something along those lines, to keep my stamina threshold high.

Also away from all those beautiful oppais (there was Kirche's but I doubt I would see them bare under normal circumstances), I began delving deep into my fervent desire to begin the creation of a new technique. "Focus on what's underneath the underneath…" Currently, I was staring at one of the dozens of dirty magazines that I bought in Akihabara that was propped up against a tree while deep in the forest away from the rest of civilization, attempting to achieve true x-ray vision.

The book with big oppai beauties coyly waiting for me to stare at their bare flesh was still wrapped in plastic covering, thus the secrets that lay inside were a marvelous mystery to me. It was harder than it looked too, and I felt like I was missing something. Maybe I was going about this the wrong way? Applying magic power to my eyes just made it ache and Boosting it only gave me the power to magnify and zoom in without the need to use a telescope. If only I had this when Louise's wardrobe malfunctioned! Argh!

When I finally returned to the school with bleary eyes in the dead of night, I found that it was raining nobles for some reason. Looking up, I found that the cause seemed to be because of a fireball to their faces. Then, voices were raised. "STUPID DOG!" I heard Louise yelling at Kirche and Saito, saying all sorts of things. That lucky bastard, being seduced by a girl with such big oppai… Still, I wasn't going to see anything from this angle and I was tired so I just went inside for my bed. After all, I was off duty and I didn't want to be ordered to piggy back crispy rich kids.

The next day, I had a day off due to it being the Day of Void. Apparently it was like Sunday back on Earth. Commoners and Nobles alike were given a break from their duties. Me, I was now heading out with Ophis in tow towards the capitol. I had a bit of coin from the school and Ophis was craving some sweets so I thought I'd spoil my daughter. Not wanting to waste any currency on a horse, I simply took a discarded cloak with a few holes in it, sewed it back up and equipped it with a hood to hide my features. With my disguise, I then boosted myself and began to run along the path while carrying an invisible Ophis on my back. Anyone looking at me would just think I'm a mage using a speed spell.

I had an enjoyable time relaxing in the city, though I saw glimpses of Louise and Saito here and there. Also Kirche and that little loli like girl that reminds me of Koneko fused with Guinevere and blue hair. I think her name was Tabitha? Ophis too seemed to enjoy the small vacation, given at how intently she was consuming her bag of sweets. For an ancient dragon, she sure is cute. What I didn't realize was that a chain of improbable events were about to happen very soon.

Getting back to the academy took us a few hours past sunset, and the first sight that greeted my eyes was a giant golem that was striding off in the distance. "…Those kids and their crazy magics." I muttered, getting a migraine at all the work I'll have to put in tomorrow. Giant potholes and craters littered the ground liberally. Even for someone like me, this was going to be unpleasant.

I stomped into my room, my earlier good mood dissipating. It took Ophis snuggling into my side to calm me down. You simply do not stay angry with a pretty girl nestled in your side after all. Stroking my daughter's head, I found my dissatisfaction fleeing into a feeling of contentment.

The very next morning, the school was all abuzz like an agitated hornet's nest. It turns out the golem was not a student's fault but rather that of a thief named Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, who apparently stole some pretty destructive artifact named the Staff of Destruction using the golem who punched a hole in the castle walls surrounding the treasury.

In a room full of nobles, Saito and I both stood out for different reasons. He was there because he was the Familiar of Louise. I stood out because I saw the guy in the cloak riding on the golem. After grilling me for any distinguishing figure, I shrugged and said the person was hiding his features with a concealing outfit in the middle of night. They gave me the evil eye for answering in a deadpan way.

Anyways, everything was going pretty stupid at the moment. Everyone was gesticulating and passing the buck on each other, making accusations and so on. It was honestly pretty embarrassing to watch how spineless these so magicians were. Everything calmed down when Old Osmond the principal used simple logic to soothe egos and shame the teachers.

"Well, that's the situation that we're in now. Talking about responsibility, I think all of us, including myself, have to be held accountable for this incident. Why did we think that a thief could never infiltrate the academy? Is it because of the number of mages we have in the academy here that gives us the assurance that we won't be attacked? This type of thinking is wrong from the beginning."Old Osman gazed at the hole in the wall and continued, "It's our complacency that has gave Fouquet the courage to trespass, and steal the Staff of Destruction. We're all at fault."

A plump teacher named Mrs. Chevreuse then thanked him, since she was supposed to be the one on guard duty. Then the old guy just went and began groping her bottom! This guy was good. I should probably take notes. He was skilled at handling people it seemed, in both ways.

"Well then, who were the ones who witnessed the theft?" Osman asked, stroking his beard and looking like the stereotypical wise old man... while still feeling up his staff member.

"It was these four." said Mr. Colbert while pointing to the three people behind him and me. The people who were pointed out were Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha. Apparently Saito didn't count as a person since he was a Familiar and thus some sort of glorified pet/slave/property. Then again, I have to do work and he just follows Louise around. Though Old Osmond was looking at Saito with interest in his eyes for some strange reason…

We were interrogated yet again and we gave our accounts, Louise succinctly stating what happened in a clear voice. Then Old Osmond's hot green haired secretary showed up looking like she had news to give. Apparently she had found out where Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt had hidden- in a cottage that was abandoned in the forest.

After this tidbit of information excited everyone, Old Osmond suggested that a search team be formed to apprehend this bold thief before he gets away. None of the teachers raised their wand and looked about pretty awkwardly. "I'll go." I raised my hand, causing everyone to gape at me.

"…But you're a commoner! You'll be killed!" Professor Colbert said, actually worried about me. The guy was visibly fretting. Everyone else just looked at me like I was crazy and suicidal.

"Hey, I've got a score to settle with that thief. He messed with the lawn. Guess who has to clean up his mess." I grumbled, my reasoning just getting me a bunch more looks. At the moment, I'm guessing they were thinking I needed to have my head re-examined.

"I'll go too! Friends don't let each other go alone!" Saito piped up, thumping his chest and giving me a thumbs up. This guy who reminded me of Saji gave his support to me, lifting me out of my funk. I grinned and gave him the same gesture.

"Don't you decide things on your own, stupid dog!" Louise shouted, ruining our righteous bro moment. "…But I volunteer too! None of the teachers are going to do anything!" The tiny girl raised her wand.

Kirche followed reluctantly, saying she couldn't lose to a Valliere. Tabitha raised her staff afterwards, saying she was worried. Seeing this, the redhead looked rather touched. I sense that these two were friends, and very good ones at that despite their distinctly different looks and personalities. It was actually pretty heartwarming, really. Objections were made to these statements and when they were called out on it, they subsided.

"Besides, Miss Tabitha has been conferred the rank of a Chevalier." Old Osmond said, looking pretty confident. I blinked at that. From my semi-random readings in the library, I had found out that Chevalier was a title that couldn't be bought like Baron or Marquis, it had to be earned through merit. It was like a Medal of Honor, conferred to those who provided valuable assistance to their country.

Then Kirche was given her merits by the same Headmaster. Louise hearing this stood to attention… only to slump when her non-existent talent was glossed over for her family's deeds and Saito's prowess. I inwardly chuckled at that. Then our merry band set off with Miss Longueville the hot secretary to lead us.

The ride in the carriage (slightly modified hay wagon) was loud and cramped since I ended up coming along. Bickering was constantly streaming back and forth between the heiresses of Valliere and Zerbst, something to do with a sword and a contest. I was pretty glad when we reached our destination and stretched my legs before hiding behind the bushes with everyone else, observing a cottage next to a dilapidated warehouse, Miss Longueville confirming it was indeed the place.

Everyone then began to make plans by drawing diagrams in the dirt with sticks. We confirmed that ambushes would make the best choice, especially if the thief was sleeping. Saito was confirmed to be the bait to lure out the thief to a place where everyone could blast him with their magic because he had the best reflexes. I volunteered myself too so that I could help him out in case things went sour. The two of us then cautiously crept into the house after peering in through the windows, seeing just dusty furniture.

The rest were called and Tabitha and Kirche came in while Louise stood outside. Miss Longueville said she'd investigate the surrounding forest area and left. Soon enough we found a box with the Staff of Destruction inside. "…This is a…" I stared at this supposed Staff, confusion besetting me. Next to me, Saito was looking at it with a look of surprise too. Then, we heard a high pitches scream that belonged to Louise!

We soon found the reason for the scream was because of the huge golem who had decided to rip the roof off the house. A whirlwind from Tabitha and a giant fireball from Kirche did nothing to the solidly build thing.

"It's too tough for just us!" Kirche shouted. Tabitha whispered out a retreat command and the two split up, running out of the house in separate directions. Saito went towards Louise, having to protect her as a Familiar. Something exploded on the golem, which turned out to be the little girl's magic. It seemed to have more of an effect on the thing seeing as there was a crater mark on its left shoulder. Still, it wasn't enough. It was like trying to breach a fortress with a rifle. There was too much of the thing to take down.

I held my breath when the thing chased Saito who was running away with Louise, and then let it out when Tabitha's dragon swooped down near them. Then he charged the thing with a sword. A sword that broke upon impact after he blocked a swipe from the giant thing. Damn, it looks like I'll have to reveal myself after all… I flexed my hand, prepared to summon Boosted Gear.

Then I stopped when Louise floated on down like a fairy and handed Saito the RPG. The guy then swiftly loaded the mechanism and fired off a shot. With a resounding boom, the missile exploded. We all had to brace ourselves and close our eyes. When I opened them again, I found only the bottom half of the golem remained and even that soon turned to a mound of dirt.

We won! Was my thought until Miss Longueville showed up and asked to hold the RPG/Staff of Destruction. "Drop your wands and broken swords!" She barked, aiming the thing at the group near me, who complied. She disregarded me, who was weaponless and did nothing in the battle. Even now I made no threatening movements. What she didn't realize was that at the moment, I was using Bilingual to read her breasts' intention.

What I found out was actually quite sad and surprising, for Miss Longueville turned out to be a person who was stealing for the sake of a certain someone close to her. She was also hiding two other secrets that I gleaned. Right now though, she was ready to commit murder due to her hatred of the nobility like the ones in her history. This would have been quite dangerous had I not known that RPG's were one shot weapons until you reloaded them again. So, I decided to act decisively while she was giving her villain's monologue.

Leaning over, I tapped her shoulder due to me being only a few feet away from her. "What?" She barked, looking at me irately at interrupting her gloating moment. What I had in mind should not only stop her in her tracks, but act as some sort of masquerade for my abilities in general. It was altogether a slapdash and harebrained scheme that I came up on the spot, but it SHOULD work. I hope. 

"Just wanted to say two words… DRESS BREAK!" I struck a pose and snapped my fingers with a grin on my face. A magical circle appeared, shocking pretty much everyone present, Fouquet especially. She aimed the thing at me and clicked the trigger… and nothing came out. Saito burst forward, ready to knock her out.

Then, Fouquet's clothes self terminated to reveal her figure to everyone present. My hand shot out, grabbing the wand in the midst of the shreds of fabric floating to the ground. This technique of mine also had the additional effect of derailing Saito's attack due to sudden fanservice. He crashed and burned after getting an eyeful of hot secretary butt, crashing into a tree with a satisfied look on his face.

"That Staff of Destruction only has one shot. And now I, who can use magic, have your wand. The question you have to ask yourself now is, are you feeling lucky?" I asked, dangling her magical focus in front of her as the others instantly bent down to pick up their own equipment and leveled it at her. Miss Longueville twitched before slumping down and covering herself.

"I surrender…" She said with a dull look of shock on her face, having never expected this outcome in the very least. Looking at me, she shivered as my hyper focused eyes roamed over every inch of her body, refueling my spirit of the bared flesh of a sexy lady. Then Tabitha bonked me over the head of my staff. Ahh, this place even has a Koneko! Now I'm really getting homesick.

(Timeskip)

Arriving back at the Academy with a tied up Miss Longueville dressed in only my jacket to preserve her modesty turned a lot of heads as the group of us marched towards Old Osmond's office. Since I was the one holding onto the rope and had unknown magic, she didn't try anything. The fact that everyone's weapons were still leveled on her was even more of an incentive. Still, I could feel everyone's questioning gaze burning into the back of my head since I pretty much kept mum about how I knew magic on the way back.

When we came to our destination, we told Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert what happened. Everyone gave them cold looks as they accidentally revealed that they were the reason why Fouquet was able to steal the Staff of Destruction with her seduction attempts. Miss Longueville just slunk down lower into the chair, hiding her face in shame.

Then we got to the part where I used magic and the teachers looked at me with surprise on their face. "W-wait, you have a magic that lets you strip female clothing?" Old Osmond asked with intense interest, earning him a bonk on the head from Tabitha's staff.

"Yep. It was banned where I came from." I said quite honestly, since the Rating Games patched themselves to ensure I don't strip every female opponent. I was still a bit miffed about that rule in particular, to be honest.

"…Well now, perhaps we can come up with a deal. You teach me that wondrous magic of yours and I'll enroll you in as a student of this very fine academia. You'll still have to pay tuition of course, but we can work that out by you-" Old Osmond stopped with his mouth agape when I pulled a dirty magazine from inside of my coat, my hand covering up all the naughty bits. Saito similarly looked like he wanted to read it, prompting a backhand from Louise who looked very scandalized. I also briefly heard something about "Another Summoned Book?!" emanating from Kirche for some reason. "…You're in on a scholarship if you give me that Summoned Book." The Headmaster said, obviously regarding this 2000 yen magazine as worth a lot more.

"Deal." With that we clasped hands together and a beautiful halo of manly camaraderie emanated about the two of us while everyone else looked horrified for some reason save for Tabitha who had her nose in a book as usual. With that, I was now a transfer student in the Tristain Academy of Magic. It felt… wonderful, really, messing around with the Nobility here. Probably due to my instincts as a Devil kicking in. Still, now… I smugly smiled as Louise's eye and hands twitched uncontrollably. Yep, it was awesome being a Devil.


End file.
